


Solace to the Rescue - A Solangelo Oneshot

by Silaekkris



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Forgive me for sucking at writing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nah jk they are so cute, Nico is a Dork, Poor Will, Reviews are welcom, Stuck with Nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silaekkris/pseuds/Silaekkris
Summary: Nico was tired. So tired. He had fought wars, been to Tartarus and back, just to go to High School. He was sitting in the back of his Greek Mythology class (the stupid teacher kept mispronouncing the Gods names and getting the Myths wrong, and it was getting annoying)(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first ever Fic so any reviews and tips would be widely appreciated! Also, I learned how to write in German, and that is why my nouns are randomly capitalized. Love, ShipAddicted





	Solace to the Rescue - A Solangelo Oneshot

Nico was tired. So tired. He had fought wars, been to Tartarus and back, just to go to High School... ugh

 

He was sitting in the back of his Greek Mythology class (the stupid teacher kept mispronouncing the Gods names and getting the Myths wrong, and it was getting annoying) Mrs. Cinder kept droning on and on about how

 

“Zeus was the wisest and smartest of the gods”... blah. Blah. BLAH. Nico sighed, this had basically been his entire year so far. He only had a few months of school left, but he didn’t care. He still had like 3 months of School left. That was 3 months in Hades. “Mr. Di Angelo? Mr. Di Angelo! I asked you a question!” the teacher suddenly said. Snickering erupted from the class. Nico cursed in greek. “Yes, Mrs. Cinder?” He asked reluctantly.

 

“Would you care to enlighten us” She drawled: “On who the God of rich farmers was?” “Corn Plant” he muttered. “What was that?”

 

Images flashed through his mind. Hazel, lying on a bed, poison oozing from a wound in her side. Frank feeding her a green goo. A sudden craving for Popcorn hit him like a wave of nausea.

 

“Trip,” He said simply. “Triptolemos. He got his powers from Demeter, after helping her in the Search for Persephone. In my opinion, he should have just left her to rot.”

 

His teacher stared at him, slack-jawed. She should be used to this, of course. This had been going on for half a year already. He felt a glare on him. He turned and saw his biggest annoyance, Midna Hanoverian, glaring at him with loathing in her green eyes. They were almost as green as Percy’s...

 

He stopped himself from continuing the thought. He was over Percy, he knew he was. “Th-that is c-correct, Mr. Di Angelo though I hardly would understand your stance on Persephone. She was a sweet and caring young lady. Kidnapped by the cruel and evil Hades” said Mrs. Cinder.

 

“Sweet and Caring? Please, she’s almost as bad as Hera” he answered.

 

“As I’m sure YOU would know, crazy lunatic” Midna broke in.

 

“That is enough! Mrs. Hanevarian, Mr. Di Angelo. DETENTION!"

 

Nico sighed, he didn’t really care, the harpies wouldn’t touch him when he came back to Camp late, but shadow traveling after detention was painful.

 

“Fine” he muttered and closed his eyes. Silently cursing whichever stupid God made him say that. He reluctantly opened them again.

 

His attention fell on Midna, who on the other hand, looked furious. Her black hair tumbled off of her shoulders, long and curly.

Her almost-as-pale-as-his complexion flushed red with anger. Nico enjoyed watching her this angry. He had technically promised Annabeth that he wouldn’t get in trouble, but this mortal made him mad. He could definitely imagine her as a monster. Maybe an Empousa?

 

But no. She was just a mortal, an annoying mortal though. A couple of years ago, he would have been very bothered by her.

Nevertheless, given his current situation, he was now just annoyed. And tired. Very tired.

 

Midna opened her mouth as if to say something, but she just closed it again. “Now, let us continue our lesson” Mrs. Cinder continued. Nico sighed and leaned back in his chair. This would be a long day…

 

Will smirked as he entered the school. Like clockwork, the Hallway cleared for him. Students gawked at the newcomer, but not a word was said about trespassing. He was used to this, as a child of the literal Sun, he tended to draw attention to himself, whether he liked it or not.

 

A couple girls giggled and pushed a friend, he assumed, in his direction.

 

He smiled warmly and waited for an opportunity to ask her the question he had been waiting since he walked in to ask.

 

“H-Hi” the girl hesitantly spoke.

 

“Hello there. I am looking for a … friend. I know he goes to this school, but I need to figure out where he is. It’s pretty urgent. His father has summoned-- needs him.”

 

The girl perked up. “W-well, I’m Midna. I organize the Student Body so I probably know your friend.”

 

“Great,” he said. “His name is Nico Di Angelo”

 

He didn’t falter as he spoke the name, but he could tell everyone knew Nico. Huh, he hadn’t thought-

 

“Wait, Nico Di Angelo? As in THE Nico Di Angelo? “

 

“Yup, that’s the one.”

 

“Di Angelo has friends? Huh, never would’ve thought that that creep could be sociable” Midna scoffed.

 

“Yeah, well... He can give that impression as a son of Ha- as uhh” He always forgot that Nico went to a mortal school. “Gods, I’m sorry but I don’t have time for this. Can you just tell me where he is?”

 

Will was getting impatient now, Nico had been sending waves of darkness for a while it was getting painful to think.

 

“Uhh- sure. He should be-” she opened a binder and flipped through the pages “In that room right there” she pointed to the Greek Mythology classroom.

 

Will didn’t hesitate. He opened the door and apollogized (wink wink) to a middle-aged teacher with black hair and eyes. She was talking about… Wait, was that about Hades? Will understood now why Nico was so agitated.

 

Not only was this teacher shaming the mothers of Demigods, but she made Hera and Persephone seem like Angels. Maybe this would be a good time for a little..joke. Will spotted Nico at the back of the classroom and said in the most formal voice he could.

 

“Mr. Di Angelo, you have been summoned by your father. He requests your presence immediately at Camp.” Nico looked up and almost smiled. “Will,” he said. His heart lifted.

 

They both started laughing. The teacher and the other students stared in surprise, Nico cleared his throat.

 

‘Of course, Mr. Solace. Tell father that I will be there right away” Will gave Nico a knowing smile (read: smirk) and winked as he addressed the teacher.

 

“Excuse me Ms….?"

 

“Mrs. Cinder”

 

“Mrs. Cinder, Mr. Di Angelo must be temporarily taken from your class. I am sorry for the short notice, but it is very urgent.” he continued in his unnaturally professional voice. 

 

“Uh. Of course. I do hope this is solved by tomorrow. Mr. Di Angelo, you know that your detention will be re-scheduled for tomorrow” she turned her attention towards Nico.

 

“Detention?” Will asked with an incredulous voice. “Mr. Di Angelo, I do hope that you understand that Annabeth will have to be informed.

 

Nico fell to his knees in mock pleading.

 

“No! Not Annabeth! Please Will! HAVE MERCY”

 

Will leaned down and picked him up. “We can discuss this later, Mr. Di Angelo. Now please, accompany me to your father”

 

Nico grabbed his backpack and followed Will out of the Classroom. “What the Hades? Does Dad actually want me? “ Said Nico as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

 

“Nope,” said Will simply. “But I felt the darkness coming off of you so I came to get you back to camp”

 

“Wow thank you. You really saved me from the terrible monster of reality” Answered Nico sarcastically. Will smiled and kissed him.

 

“Next time just throw me my sword, and we can be on our way.” His boyfriend continued. They walked away from the school.

 

As Midna Hanoverian gaped at what she had just seen.

 

Di Angelo? Having a Boyfriend? No. Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever Fic so bear with me. I might make this a series but honestly, I have no idea. Thanks for reading -Ship_Addicted_1


End file.
